


Comfort Level

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really?! I mean, thank you. Of course you will. I am the prince, ya know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Level

With the prince's face Roy told her things like "sweetie, I know you're always right behind me, but I don't feel like I know the real you" and she would normally walk off, telling Roy that the prince and she were very close. Although, the more she did it, the worse she felt. If he just wanted to spend some time with her he didn't need to keep up disguising himself as the prince.

Although, he also wanted to get his role as the fake prince perfect. He was already good enough to fool the Godwins and almost the entire castle. Well, Lyon still couldn't be fooled. It also didn't help that the prince went to bed early, and Roy sought her out at night.

"Hello, swe-Lyon," he said, coming from the lift. "I had a bad dream. Mind keeping me company?"

Roy had a bad habit of appearing out of nowhere, dressed like the prince whenever he felt like it. This wasn't the first night he "had a bad dream," or a foot sore that kept him awake, or something he'd forgotten to do. Lyon had a bad feeling about the days to come, though.

"Of course," said Lyon, ready to expose Roy. His expression lit up the moment before she could, though, and suddenly she wasn't so sure she wanted him to leave.

"Really?! I mean, thank you. Of course you will. I am the prince, ya know?"

"Ro-right." It was all she could do not to cringe.

Although Roy drove her nuts most of the time, Lyon couldn't help feeling almost... appreciated in his company. They took a walk all around the castle, watching the moon's reflection sparkle along the water. She wasn't going to go too far from the actual prince, but as long as Kyle and the others were near him she wasn't going to worry about it too much.

"Oh Lyon," said Roy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning his head onto her's. He was barely taller than she was, just like the prince, and he seemed to have little regard for boundaries. "You're the prettiest girl in the world, you know that?"

"I-" Lyon blushed, and put a palm to her lips. That actually sounded nice coming out of a man who wasn't a lecher. "Thank you."

"Whatcha gotta thank me for?" He shook his head, starting to get a little nervous. "I mean, it is only the truth, fair lady."

He was really losing his grip on the prince's personality and knew it, and yet this seemed to be the only way he could be comfortable around her. She hoped that one day he would be willing to speak with her without hiding behind the prince's face.

She took his hand and smiled. "Because it was a sweet thing to say, Roy."


End file.
